This invention is directed to a modular utility belt for a tradesperson, such as a carpenter or electrician, for conveniently carrying nails, screws, and tools.
Tool bags and/or belt-supported pouches for carrying nails, screws, bolts, and tools are well known in the industry. Typically, the tool belt is a belt worn by the tradesperson, having a number of pouches and/or tool holders fixably attached to the belt. However, since no two people and their tasks are alike, the preferred location, size, and shape of the pouches and tool holders varies according to the tradesperson and the task at hand. Thus, there is a need for a tool belt which can be easily modified to suit the individual and the task at hand.
Presently tool bags are available with removable or interchangeable pouches or tool holders. However, these tool bags have only a limited range of adjustability or the pouches and tool holders can be easily knocked off of the belt, causing the nails, screws, bolts, and/or tools to fall. This is a particular problem when the tradesperson is working at elevated levels with other people below.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool belt which is durable and stable, and allows the tradesperson to easily pick and choose the location and type of pouches and tool holders on the tool belt to suit the tradesperson's particular needs and task requirements.